


laundry day

by nerdgul



Category: South Park
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Laundry, M/M, Mutual Pining, craig totally has a laundry fetish, i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdgul/pseuds/nerdgul
Summary: "Could I just like, hang out with you sometime? Like.. do your laundry, maybe?"--grammar/spelling still unedited-- chapter 4 has been deleted for revising--





	1. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "uhh.. what "boyfriend things do we have to do exactly?"  
> "isn't it obvious? we're gonna fuck."

Craig sat at another boring desk in another boring class on another boring thursday morning blissed out at the sheer droneing. No chaos, nothing different, just the teacher droning on about algebra or Kim Kardashian or whatever the fuck. He wasn't actually paying that much attention to know. It was perfect... well almost. As Craig's glances over to his twitching so called "boyfriend" became more frequent, as they often did when he zoned out being that the constant movement of the over caffeinated boy draws the eye, which is a perfectly reasonable totally not gay explanation, he started to notice the blond finicking more with his shirt.. It looked like he was trying to hide something, or maybe pull out some of the wrinkles.. speaking of which, were in more abundance than usual. Granted tweeks shirts were rarely ironed out, wich always bothered Craig, who ironed and folded all of his own clothes, but he never blamed Tweek considering and his odd movements, poor buttoning, and occasional jerking made the fabric twist and cling to him in strange ways. Perhaps he just missed an extra button. Craig decided to ignore it. 

      

Classes were nice and boring. Lunch was quieter and more peaceful than usual as Clyde spent the time copying Token's homework instead of leading the group's conversation, with the only break in the silence between the boys being when clyde yelled out in frustration knowing he wouldn't have time to copy everything. This in turn startled Tweek, who promptly spilled some soda on his shirt. Token offered him some napkins, to which Craig took to help clean, cause thats a thing boyfriends are supposed to do for each other right? They got it mostly soaked up, but it did leave a small darkened stain. Craig told him to soak it in vinegar and water when he got home. Tweek nodded. 

 

The crew met again after school to walk home together. Clyde once again was not there to lead any way in conversation, he had to stay afterschool to make up some weeks of missed homework or else face being kicked off football and possibly having to repeat the grade. The boy's had all offered to help him study throughout the semester but the boy was stubborn and reckless, but that's also what made him so fun to be around. So instead the three boys walked with nothing more than occasional small talk, most of which Craig tuned out. Token mentioned something about getting his licence soon, so he could start driving them around. Craig thought about missing out on the peaceful morning walks to school but didn't mourn it to hard. Tweek asked something about what kind of car Token would be driving and started questioning him about safety features or something, most of which Token did not know how to answer some made him lauge even. Craig made a mental note to himself to plan for extra airbags to make Tweek feel better when he finally saves enough money to start rebuilding an old clunker his dad gave him for his 16th birthday. 

 

They soon part ways and Craig ops to sleep off the rest of the day than doing anything else. He has a weird blurred dream, that he doesn't recall. He doesn't wake until he's called for dinner, he then eats, showers, dose homework and promptly falls back to sleep. Today was boring. It was perfect. 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Tweek hated germs, he carried hand sanitizer everywhere, and even sometimes guilty of washing his hands till they bleed. He's constantly scraping dirt from under his nails and cutting them down too the cuticle. Despite this, Tweak is certainly by no means a 'neat-freak'. As can be seen by the strewn legos, notepads, pens, and coffee cups around the room, Tweek is fine with a mess, in fact he likes his mess. He knows where everything is at and there's always something close by for him to grab to keep his hands busy. It's _GERMS_  he can not handle. Unfolded clean laundry all over the place is fine, piles of wet towels that can harbor mold and muddy jeans that have germs from outside and possibly parasites or worms are  _NOT FINE._ Tweek HATES germs, but the only thing he hates more is CLEANING them. He'd rather cower in a corner away from a moldy cup in the corner rather than pick it up with his hands and touch it to throw it away. Granted he never leaves his cups out long enough to gather mold and generally does not bring food that could spoil or entice insects into his room but there are other things that make him afraid. Namely, the pile of dirty laundry that's piled up in the closet.

 

His mother has recently decided that Tweek is 'plenty old enough to take care of doing his own laundry himself' and that he 'needs to start learning these kinds of things or he'll never get married'. The second one worried Tweek a lot. She was right, who would want to marry a slob? No one thats who! He panicked whenever he thought about how messy his room was and the laundry pile seemed to taunt him from the closet. He thought about how he was gonna be alone forever and how the underwear gnomes will come back and take the last clean pairs he had and even Craig would pretend break up with him because he was so embarrassed and and. 

 

Ok. no. He just had to DO the laundry. Not hard, just put the close in the machine and bam! they're clean... he just had to pick up the hamper... try not to touch the clothes that were spilling over.. and ... He couldn't do it. He went to the kitchen hoping a cup of coffee would calm his nerves. This shouldn't be that hard. He had already been wearing his last "clean' (if you can call it that anymore) shirt for nearly three days now. It made Tweeks skin crawl to think about all the germs and sweat and skin cells and dust mites and and... it can't be as bad as that pile. Tweek needed to wash clothes.. but for not wearing the same outfit another day was still more favorable to touching _the pile_. 

 

 That night Tweek showered in his clothes and slept in wet underwear. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning Craig noticed the stain on Tweeks shirt nearly immediately, along with a few other smaller ones, and a lot more wrinkles. The nervous boy was standing more awkwardly, holding his textbooks in his arms rather than carrying in his bag, in an obvious attempt to hide his less kepted attire. Craig figured the boy likely had a bad night and couldn't fall asleep or some kind of episode as those could sometimes make tweek a little less than functional. Craig asked if he'd been taking his medication just to check in. Knowing the other would often forget and that coffee wasn't always a strong enough stimulant to keep him focused enough to calm himself in the event of a panic attack, thus leading to a downward spiral of interlocking mental illnesses worsening each other's symptoms. Craig made another mental note to keep a closer eye on his 'boyfriend', maybe go off and have lunch alone today. 

 

The day passed with little to speak of. Craig had a hard time focusing, being distracted by the stain on his friend's shirt. He took to reorganising his pencil case to distract him. Clyde had to again spend all of lunch on makeup work and Tweek had convinced Craig to have lunch in the usual spot, not wanting to leave Token on his own. After school Clyde had come out the building yelling with joy at finally having caught up, running to the group and wrapping his arms around the first person he could get to, Craig. Who flipped him off in return of the affectionate gesture. The other simply cried with relief, blabbering something about finishing early enough to have the weekend and missing his friends, until Craig pushed him off telling him to use someone else as a tissue.

 

The group walked down the road with new vigor, the peace before was nice while it lasted but it was nice having their own 'life of the party' back. Token offered for the guys to come over for video games and movies, to which Clyde immediately jumped on board at the chance to raid the rich guy's fridge. Craig put his arm around Tweeks waist and answered for the both of them. Saying that sorry but they had 'boyfriend things' to do. Clyde made an 'oooo' sound Token laughed and Tweek pulled off the perfect impression of a flustered blushing boyfriend. 

 

They parted ways at that, Craig pulling Tweek along not moving his arm from around the other boy. The townspeople staired smiling at the couple, but they were used to it. Tweek comfortably leaned into Craigs side for the warmth out of habit not thinking about how it made more people look at them.  

"uhh.. what "boyfriend things do we have to do exactly?" Tweek softly laughed out. They'd gotten used to doing this whole charade, and occasionally they would have to spend time alone as couples do, but instead of the things you'd expect high school sweethearts to do behind closed doors they laughed about the whole situation and played video games.  

"isn't it obvious, we're gonna fuck." Craig made a strange smirking face and wiggled his eyebrows.  

"G-gross dude!" Tweek had to stop himself from snorting.  

 

The pair made it to Craig's house then down into the basement, which was not Craig's room. He had moved out of his room into the basement because it was quieter and had more space some years back. It was big and had a couch and TV so whenever Token's place wasn't an option this was the place where the boys would hang out. It also gave him plenty of space to build his model cars and the acoustics were great so he could record himself building said model cars. He has quite a following on youtube and is a very prominent figure in the online toy model car community. Not that craig likes to brag.. he brags about it constantly. 

Once the boys were safely behind the closed doors of Craig's basement-turned-bedroom Tweek ask what they were really gonna do, already walking towards the TV to look at the game selection. 

"well first you're going to get naked." 

"wh-what?" 

"I've gotta wash clothes anyway. We can watch a movie or something while it' washing but that stain is really bothering me."   

 

Tweek did not put up a fight, thankful he'd at least have his one outfit clean. It was times like these he was thankful the asian girls and townspeople paired him with Craig, he was always to calm and everything about him had a clean smooth order. A lot saw him as boring but Tweet saw that as a blessing.. a lot less pressure to hang around than most others in South Park. Craig handed out some spare sweats and Tweek changed in the bathroom upstairs. By the time he'd gotten back Craig had already separated what looked to be the entire family's week's worth of laundry by color, whites, and delicates. Tweek practically threw his clothes at the other boy not wanting to touch him or get anywhere near the piles of worn fabrics. 

 

"GAH, why is there so much?!?"

Craig shrugged. "The washing machine is in my room, so this is like my only chore."

 

Tweek was disgusted even moreso watching his so called 'boyfriend' handel dirty clothes, he tried putting on a movie to distract himself but seeing the dark haired boy picking the clothes up one by one, separating them and butting them in the machine made Tweek's get a violent urge to wash his own hands. He hadn't even touched the clothes but just looking made him feel horrible, like germs were everywhere. The blonde ran to the bathroom to scrub his hands until Craig had to physically stop him. 

"fuck, stop it. Whats wrong?" 

Tweek was shaking violently, Craig's hands.. the ones that were just touching someone's germ infested underwear were holding onto tweeks arms. Craig hands. Germs. TOUCHING. HIM.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow im bad at writting and this turned into way more than i expected. shit dog this was just gonna be a porny oneshot of craig getting of to sniffing tweeks underwear but fuck man nah lets have the kid break down instead.   
> ah well ill try for a better thing in the next chapter. i have a feeling its gonna be a slow build of friedns to lvoers sort of deal. so hope you guys like it  
> also if u notice any errors let me know, i litterally do 0 revision on this shit so if something needs correcting just lmk and ill fix it.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shit idk, craig is gross and doesn't know how to feelings

Craig had been 'dateing' Tweek long enough to know a panic attack when it was coming on and quickly figured out that continuing touching this over-caffeinated wreck of a child was probably a bad idea. He let go, making a clear gesture to show the boy that he had most certainly let go. Tweek staired as the brunette's raised hands, continuing to shake but already seeming relieved.

"Hey man Its ok, lets just wash our hands, it's ok." Craig said as soothingly as his monotone voice would allow for.

Slowly he made a reach for Tweaks hands again, turning on the water and pumping out some of moisturizing hand soap, something he'd made a point to use in his house knowing Tweeks handwashing issues and how often the boys were at each other's homes. They washed their hands together in the sink for a minute or so until Tweek was no longer visibly shaking. Craig then got him a clean hand towel from the cabinet to dry his hands so Tweek would not have to use the one that everyone used hanging beside the sink. They walked back into the living room where Craig told the other to wait there for him, motioning the shorter boy towards the couch. Then when walking towards his bedroom again, he made sure to close the door behind him to hopefully prevent Tweek from seeing the terrifying pile again.  

Back in his bedroom, he made his way to the laundry area and dutifully started loading the washer. Loading it colors first so he could get Tweek's clothes in. It was nice, calming as any other chore, he wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially not his family who would likely make him so all the chore if they knew, but he really enjoyed the motions of cleaning. Watching Tweeks stained wrinkled shirt fall in the washer was indescribably satisfying and Craig would most definitely make sure to do a job ironing the poor abused button up it when it was finished cleaned and dried. He was thankful to finally have the chance to doso being how annoying Tweek's habit of wearing wrinkled button ups it, but the fact that the short germaphobe wore these same clothes for so long worried him. He would try to remember to ask about it later. Next Tweek's jeans, normally Crag liked so wash heavier clothes like jeans separately from the other stuff but he didn't wanna keep the other waiting too long. Craig checked the pockets to make sure they were empty and separated them from the boxer-briefs inside and- wait. 

'He gave me his underwear too.' he thought to himself. That's when craig realized not only was tweek commando in his sweatpants right now but he'd probably been wearing these underwear just as long as the rest of his outfit.... they must smell horrible... yeah.. horrible

Craig decided to smell them just to make sure. Afterall Tweak was finicky about germs, so he must really have no clean clothes to wear the same underwear for more than a day. Craig needed to know, he needed to smell them for Tweek's sake. Yeah, that's why. The dark haired boy rose the blue and off-white boxer briefs to his nose for a quick 'check'. They were rancid with the smell of salty sweat and something undeniably Tweek, definitely worn for more than just one day. Craig decided to take another small whiff, just to be absolutely sure they were as dirty as he thought. So he shoved the boy's underwear into his face and breathed as deeply as he could.

Craig was hard. He couldn't deny that much longer, and being a practical boy decided to stop his lustful antics right then. Craig took a moment to collect himself and think about the fact that he'd just about got off from smelling his fake boyfriend's underwear, along with now also questioning why they even pretend dated anymore, when they could be doing the exact same things they already do and also fucking. It made sense, they'd been friends so long, and clearly got along well enough. He decided to stop thinking about that for the time being, and simply made a mental note to try and find another opportunity when Tweek wasn't just upstairs waiting for him. Then did responsible thing and finished loading the washing machine, 'accidentally' leaving tweeks underwear out of the load and 'dropping it' underneath a pile of his own clothes.

Craig walked back upstairs, made his way back into the bathroom so that Tweek would hear and know he washed his hands, then went back to the living room to sit with the smaller boy. They sat quietly for a moment just staring at the T.V. playing some random re-run of 'Terrance and Phillip' while Craig carefully thought how to delicately tell Tweek about all the new things he was feeling towards him. 

"So, you wanna make out?"   

"uh- But no-noone's here?" 

"I didn't know you were an exhibitionist." Craig made a kissy motion towards the smaller boy, doing his best at a sexy eyebrow wiggle. 

"D-dude gross!" Tweek half-heartedly laughed, shoving the other away. 

Welp, he tried. Craig shrugged it off, his focus already shifting on the crude television show before them. 

\------------------------

Tweek wanted to thank every star in the sky for sending him Craig fucking Tucker, the one guy on earth who could not only soothe a panic attack as fast as it starts, granted this time he also partly started it, but Tweek decided to ignore that and not think about how that must be all part of Craigs master plan to manipulate Tweek to get him to fall in love with him for being so soothing so he can suck out his heart and soul. And even if he did think about that for a moment, he knew it couldn't possibly be true because if Craig wanted his soul he could have easily already taken it due to the fact that Tweek was already madly in love with him. He has been ever since the boy encouraged him to try acting. Craig made Tweek feel like he could do anything he wanted, like he was more that just the twitchy paranoid kid, Craig made him feel special.

It also didn't help how nice he was. Afterall who else would be pay enough attention to notice Tweek was wearing the same thing for 3 days and then offer to wash his clothes for him. 

Probably be the only thing Tweek didn't care for about Craig would be how hard it was to discern his sarcasm from his genuine blunt honesty. On one hand his drone monotone voice was soothing on the other it was sometimes confusing as all hell to tell what he meant. Luckily Tweak has long since learned the mysterious language of Craig and all of it's subtle inflections but some things just can't be translated. Tweek is convinced the Tuckers are actually part of another species due to the fact the family seems to communicate in what appears to be a series of code in the form of sarcastic quips and a kind of middle finger-only sign language. Tweek's heart nearly dropped to his stomach when the other asked if he wanted to make out. He almost fell for it, but Tweek knew better, there was no way Craig actually meant that. Craig was just playing around, but the blonde wondered what would happen if he wasn't. 

It was a fantasy, Tweek knew that. During the years they'd been 'dating' Craig never hinted at changing the nature of their relationship. They never kissed unless someone was around to see it, never held hands, or called each other cutesy nicknames unless in public. Tweek just wished that they would still act that way behind closed doors, but he knew it would never happen because Craig clearly didn't feel that same way. Besides what could Tweek offer Craig in a real relationship? Craig supported him, calmed him after panic attacks, made sure he took his medication, and did so much more to take care of him, but Tweek didn't offer anything in return? nothing thats what. What would an alien like him even want from a relationship? Tweek wondered if Craig's species could love all. They must be, Craig's parents were still married.... even if they did fight constantly... oh god Craig could _really_ never love him could he?  

Tweek sighed blankly staring at the screen and accepting his fate. He supposed he could be happy just continuing to play pretend. Besides, if Craig was incapable of love it means he'd never have to worry about someone else stealing him away, right? Yeah, the could just keep this up forever, and if Craig decides he is capable of love Tweek would let him eat his soul and he'd be happy with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? still not porn yet? absurd!  
> honestly tho i have no idea what im doing, but hey at least the grammar is slightly better this time.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow it's finally porn, kinda, the thing this was suppose to be a oneshot of. Also fun fact turns out idk how to write porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow hi im bad at updating in a timely manner, ok lets do this

The boys sat together on the couch for a while until Craig heard the faint 'beep' the washing machine made when it was done. He peeled himself from his 'boyfriend' and newfound apparent love interest to continue with the chore, moving clean wet clothes to the dryer and dirty clothes to the wash. Trying not to look over where he hid Tweeks underwear. Trying even harder not to think about it. Failing miserably at both. He came back upstairs, audibly washed his hands again, and splashed some cold water on his face. And again returning to sit back down, putting his arm around Tweek and the boy leaning into him in a smooth fluid motion, something they did more out of habit than anything, but was suddenly to Craig all too noticeable as he couldn't get the other boy's sent out of his head.   

Even still, it was comfortable, they were comfortable. It made Criag want to melt into the moment, and sink into a lazy make out session but he pushed the idea away from his mind. Tweek clearly wasn't actually into him, besides Craig's dad would probably have a stroke is he say his son being gay on his couch. Luckily he wouldn't be home for another few hours, but even still it was nothing more than a fantasy. Craig let his mind wander into more a wholesome fantasy instead. Like how nice it would be if they could live alone together, and be like this all the time on their own couch. They'd have a nice average apartment, Maybe get a dog? No, dogs carry to much germs and dandar, Tweek would have an aneurysm, they would need an inside pets can't bring in dirt and no fur to worry about. And Something really cool.. like a giant ass lizard.

"Hey Tweek, when we get married, you wanna adopt a big lizard or something? Like a bearded dragon? You can name it." 

"How about G-Galaxia?" 

"Why that?" 

"If she get abducted by aliens, the-they'll think she's their q-queen." 

"Good plan, gotta keep our daughter safe." So it was settled.   

 

"You guys are fucking weird." Interjected the voice on none other than Craig's little sister who was now also home from school.  

Craig gave Ruby a lovely gesture of 'hello' via middle finger, not bothering to turn to see her own affectionate hand movement that he knew she was also giving him. Ruby glanced at Tweek with a sort of half-nod in acknowledgement. Tweek, as always, nervously smiled and waved in return. It was a routine, of sorts, whenever he came around. It always gave Tweek the willies but keeps in mind the time Craig had told him that it was a good sign, that meant that she likes him.. he wasn't so sure but she hadn't done anything harmful to him yet so he chose to believe it for the time being. 

Ruby continued on her way up the stairs to her bedroom to do whatever it is middle school girls do after school, leaving the boys alone once again. Craig waited until he heard his little sister's door close before getting up with a half hearted, unnecessary statement about how he should probably start dinner, continuing the routine that had long since been established. Tweek had been over plenty of times to know this routine and followed Craig into the kitchen to help. 

And by help, he meant take over. Despite what many may assume Tweek was actually pretty damn decent in the kitchen. While there were plenty of items to get paranoid over, hot stoves, boiling water, sharp knives, Tweek had had plenty of experiences baking pastries and brewing coffee at the family's shop, to not flinch at even the most daring of kitchen appliances. Take the said appliances into a living room, however, thats another story. But so long as all the dishes were clean and the counters wiped down Tweek was just fine in a kitchen. Thus whenever he visited Craig during meal times, he tended to take over for the other boy, much to the Tucker children's relief. Considering Craig had a habit of half-assing it when he cooked which meant most weeknight meals were comprised of burnt on the bottom box mac n cheese and semi-frozen fishdicks.  

Thus Tweek cooked, Craig washed up, the boys ate together while Ruby opted to taking her plate to her room with another passing nod at Tweek for cooking. The rest of the food was put away for Craig's parents to end up either ignoring or throwing at each other later in the night, a shameful waste either way. Craig decided not to think about it. Instead he focused on finishing cleaning and getting Tweak's clothes back to him as quickly as possible, so that he could hurry up and walk the boy home.   

Tweek was also used to this part of the routine. He wished he could do something to help Craig's situation, but Mr. Tucker didn't care to be reminded of the whole 'gay son' thing and Tweek knew that the best way he could help was to simply stay away from the household during after-work hours. Unless it was with the entire friend group or when the parents were away.  

 

"W-Wait, where are my underwear!?"  

"Oh, uh I guess they got lost in the pile. I'll get em back to you when I finish all the laundry." 

"Oh, jeez what if the Gnome go-got into your house!? oh-o g-" 

 

Craig put an arm on the shorter caffeine-infused boy's shoulder and quickly assured him there were, in fact, no Gnomes, before he could spiral into more ideas about what had possibly happened to his underpants. Craig figured he should probably feel bad about causing the other distress like that in the first place along with taking what was probably the last pair of underwear Tweek was willing to wear, just to have the article question put away into his own personal jack-it pile, but he shrugged it off. After all the dick wants what the dick wants. Besides, he'd give it back. 

Craig insisted Tweek keep the borrowed sweats for the night as he handed the boy back his now clean folded outfit and the two headed out the door. He wished he had time for ironing but that would simply have to wait another day. A day that hopefully, if he played his cards right, would be sooner rather than later. Yeah, he had to play his cards right, word this carefully to make it seem like not a big deal and completely normal. I mean, who just outright asks their fake boyfriend/ best friend if it was ok to come over and to their laundry? 

 

"Sooo, tomorrow.. Could I just like, hang out with you sometime? Like.. do your laundry, maybe?"

Right, Craig Tucker, apparently. 

 

Tweek stammered unintelligibly. On one hand it sounded like a blessing, on the other he felt humiliated. Of course Craig noticed the stain and knew it wasn't just the one shirt!? He probably thinks he's a giant disgusting slob and his mom will be right and they'll never get married and Galaxia will grow up in a broken home and he'll only be able to see her on weekends because no-one would let such a disgusting person have custody of a Lizard and it'll be all hist fault and oh god if Craig saw threw him, everyone in school must know to, and by now the whole town will know and they're gonna make him move away to live in the dump where he belongs then he'll never see her, not even on weekends!  

 

"I mean, it doesn't have to be tomorrow I uhh.... Just wanted to ..return the favor? Yeah, you cook at our house sometimes so I can like... do your laundry as your house sometimes?"   

Craig silently congratulated himself on the 100% perfect foolproof save. Yup, it's just returning a favor, no weirdly secretly trying to gratify a recently discovered sexual fetish for your friend's dirty underwear here. Just a perfectly normal exchange of services, nothing else.

 

This calmed the other boy down significantly. So Craig wasn't on to him and he wouldn't have to lose his daughter or move to the dump ok, he just wanted to return a favor.

Tweek felt bad for accepting the offer, knowing full well Craig doesn't owe him anything considering he's already the perfect person who does so much for him already, but the idea of finally getting relief from the overflowing hamper in his room far outweighed any sense of guilt. He would simply add it to the never ending list of reasons he was thankful for Craig fucking Tucker. His prayer for next thanksgiving was gonna be so fucking long. 

With that settled the boys walked the rest of the short walk in a comfortable relative silence. Craig parted ways at the other's driveway in attempt to avoid being spotted by one of the Tweak parents, which he got really close to doing. After an unnecessarily long hassle of listening to some kind of coffee metaphor about safe gay sex from Mr.Tweak, Craig insisting to Mrs.Tweak that he couldn't stay for coffee and yes he come back tomorrow, and then another winded coffee metaphor that was probably meant to be a "walk home safe" but Craig was pretty sure was actually just a weird form of misdirected stimulant induced advertising. Either way he managed to make is out in record time, and nearly jogged the short way back to his own house.  

Relieved to see no cars in the driveway yet, the boy made his way into the house, first going up the stairs to check on his little sister. It was a quick exchange of middle fingers, Craig telling her to make plans to be somewhere for the weekend, and Ruby roller her eyes at him and texting one of her friends. He would probably be staying over at Tweeks the next night and didn't like leaving her to deal with backlash of their parents failing marriage alone. 

And with that he was finally free to be alone. 

Craig carefully made sure the door was locked before making his way down the stairs into his room. He made a for the laundry pile to fish out the goods, and give it a quick whiff to make sure that being in a pile his own clothes has not it's sent. Nope, still good. 

The brunette shoved the article to his face and breathed deeply, letting lust consume his thoughts. He wondered how long Tweek had been wearing this same pair, how the rest of his clothes must smell right now for this to have been the cleanest option. He moaned at the thought, and reached his hand beneath the waist of his jeans.

He didn't bother going slow, instead he bent over the washing machine to used it as leverage to rigorously grind into his own hand, never untucking his face from the sweet scent. His mouth watered as he dared to lick piece of the fabric. Before he knew it Craig had taken to sucking on whatever he could fit in his mouth, his moans muffled by his need to taste more. Every shallow breath was filled with the scent as he imagine what it would be like if his friend were actually there. He imagined Tweek making him to use his underwear as a gag to keep quiet while he went down on him. Maybe Craig's hands would even be cuffed his hands behind his back while Tweek did whatever he wanted. The fantasy didn't get far until Craig finally came into his hand. He took a short moment to revel in the afterglow and smelled Tweek's underwear one last time to burn the sent into his brain forever before tossing it in the wash along with his own, now jizz soiled clothes.  

Craig added 'light bondage' to mental list of things he was apparently into and got himself ready for bed. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
